


School Days.

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Peter's weird and New life [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Bullying, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Public Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: Peter finally goes back to school but can he keep his bullying a secret? Probably not. I mean, he is living with 2 spies, a tech savy business man, a protective mother, 2 super soldiers and a very scary scientist.All the OC's in this are bullies. Just a heads up.I'm putting this here - In this world Spanking's are a normal form of punishment, don't like don't watch





	1. Back again

Peter groaned loudly as his alarm blared at him. His head burrowing into his mountain of pillows as it continues to sound.

"Good morning Spider Baby. It is Monday 4th of June and currently 6:30 am. Boss has asked me to insure you get up and shower this morning as he claims he is not below washing your butt like he's done before" Friday's voice echo's through the room and Peter groans loudly.

"OK, I'm up just lemme..." He shifts under the covers and makes his way to his bathroom, a blush forming on his face at the thought his dad would happily shove his butt in the bath for taking too long. He stripped quickly and slid into the shower, glancing up he grins. "Think you could play a song from my play list Fri?" He asks. No reply was given but soon Happier by Ed Sheran came on. "Cause you know I'm happier with you" Peter sung along, swaying slightly as he washed his hair.

He was quick to finish so that by the time a third song came on he was drying off and getting dressed. He chose a short sleeved black shirt with an atom on it that read 'Don't _**Trust an Atom. They make up everything'**_. As well as a grey hoodie and a pair of jeans. He chucked on a pair of black socks and shoved his trainers on.

Grabbing his bag he ran towards the exit of the floor. "What do you think you're doing?" Pepper's voice rang from the kitchen, making Peter slide across the floor and look over. 

".....Going to school?" He asks tilting his head a little, confusion evident on his face. Pepper walked out, arms crossed over her chest as she pointed to a set in the kitchen.

"Urm no. You where going to skip breakfast which isn't happening. So sit down, eat the waffles or you won't be sitting comfortably in school today" She teased, Peter groaned and walked into the kitchen. Sitting in the chair he starts to eat the waffles.

"Morning Mama Potts. Spider baby" Tony kissed Pepper's cheek then Peter's head as he made his way to the coffee on the counter. "What amazing adventure is taking place today then?" He asks with a yawn.

"Peter goes back to school today." Pepper enlightens Tony who grunts a little.

"School is soooo below him, could probably go MIT and still graduate early" Tony mutters, Peter grins at him a little, shoving the last of his waffle in his mouth.

"Done!" He says going to run off. Pepper rolls her eyes and grabs his backpack as he tries to run past her. "Moooooommmmm" He whines loudly.

"Don't 'moooom' your mother. Me and her have a meeting with the principle today so Happy will be dropping us all off. So sit down, eat more waffles and text your buddy that you'll be in today." Tony waved his hand, Pepper passes him a waffle and the engineer ate quietly.

"So I have your lunch here" Pepper hands the boy a paper bag with 4 separate sandwiches in, a sealed baggy of cut up carrots and a small pot of grapes and berries. "I also packed a thermistor of tea in your bag. I hope that's enough." Peter rolls his eyes with a chuckle.

"Thanks mom" He says with a grin as she kisses his head. 

"Shove that food in your mouth Tony, we gotta head out to school!" Pepper yells as Peter rushes to the elevator. Tony shuffles behind Pepper, death grip on his cup of coffee, the elevator goes down to the garage. Happy is leaning against the car, a newspaper in hand as the three approach.

"Tony, Pepper. Kid." Peter grins and waves.

"Happy, you know where to go" Tony waved his hand a little as they get in, Peter rested his bag on the floor as Pepper fiddled with his hair.

"Look at these curls, you need a hair cut soon Petey" She spends a few more minutes messing with his hair before huffing and letting go.

"Pep come on, your distracting Happy" Tony teasingly chides from his seat next to her. Pepper just sticks her tongue out.

"Boo-hoo" She responds. 

***********

Pepper pats Peter's shoulder as they arrive, edging him out the car before them. "We know you don't want people knowing about us just yet so get out here and we'll see you at home ok? Just make your way to class" Peter nods letting out a soft squeak when she gives him a hug and kiss on the forehead, Tony hugging him as well. "See you tonight"

"See you squirt" Tony waves and Peter rolls his eyes.

"Bye Mom, Happy. Tony" He stuck his tongue out when Tony gasps in offence.

"Call me dad!" He orders, Peter laughs running off to class, back pack slung lazily on his shoulder. Pepper and Tony share a look and sigh.

"Think he'll be ok?" She asks. Tony nods smiling.

"He'll be fine" Tony says, counting to 30 they soon leave the car and make their way in. Happy watches the couple walk in before muttering to him self.

"Yeah until his bullies spot him" He grunts. Pulling out his newspaper and reading it.

**********

Peter ran over to his locker and started pulling books out when Ned shows up and hugs him. "Peter!" He says happily.

"Ned!" Peter grins, hugging him back. "It's been way to long!" He chuckles pulling back, Ned nods in agreement before lowering his voice to a whisper.

"So how's living in the tower?" He asks excitedly, Peter rolls his eyes with a glance around. Glad the halls were mostly empty.

"It's cool but they forget I'm 15 not 5 half the time" He mutters, Ned shoots him a grin and laughs a bit.

"I bet, you gotta tell me more later" He says elbowing Peter a little as they walk to class. Peter hears people talking as they walk in.

"Did you see Tony Stark and Pepper Potts? what're they doing here?" Someone asked.

"Tony's probably donating money, I mean we are one of the top 3 schools in the country for science and tech!" A guy said.

"Yeah but like why show up when theirs post?" Another asks. Peter rolled his eyes and slipped into his chair in the back of the class, Ned sliding in beside him. The two chatted away happily whilst waiting for the lesson to start. It was after all just Spanish.

**************

Peter wandered out of the locker room towards the exit, it was the end of the day and he'd just finished gym, when he felt a hand grab his backpack and he was yanked back and shoved against a wall. A low grunt escaped him when he felt the hand on his shirt tighten and hold him off the ground. "Penis Parker" Peter groaned internally when he heard the voice and glanced up.

**Flash Thompson - A member of the decathlon team as well as the biggest idiot in the school. Enjoyed purposely picking on Peter when ever he had the chance, he called him names and made things personal more then he hits him. But when he throws a punch it hurts.**

**Brad Brixton - On scholarship at the school as he excels at Chemistry but is also the captain of the boxing and karate club. He was a taller boy, well built. Had short black hair, green eyes and tanned skin. Peter always made it a mission to avoid him.**

**Adam and Alex Phillips - Twins from the UK and often played 'rugby', Peter learned its a spot similar to Football but without the padding and protection. The two were built like brick houses and excelled greatly at chemistry. Adam and Alex where identical to the curly blonde hair, pale skin and freckles that covered their faces, the only difference being that Adam had blue eyes and Alex had brown.**

**Travis Moore - He was as good at science as Flash was and everyone knew the only reason he was at the school was because his dad paid for his acceptance. Travis was a short male, red hair, green eyes and had serious anger issues, he believed anything could be paid to go away with money. He was also the captain of the Football team.**

**And finally Trip Taylor - Trip was almost a full combination of the biggest hitters of the group. Smart, big, strong and rich. He had short brown hair and blue eyes and a smirk that made Peter's skin crawl when ever he saw it. Last time they had an encounter he cracked 3 of Peter's ribs.**

**These where his regular set of bullies. And they were all cornering him in the hall way. Peter knew he was about to feel a lot of pain, very fast. "The hell you been Penis? Missed seeing that shitty face of yours" Flash grinned down at Peter who just grunted in frustration.**

"Flash asked you a question Penis" Trip growls and Peter flinches away when his hand slams next to his hand. "Answer it"

"I...I got busy with my internship" He mutters, it wasn't a lie. He'd been working on it whilst he had time.

"Oh? Your fake internship with Tony Stark? How funny" Travis's voice taunts, his hand grabbing a hold of Peter's curling locks and pulling him away from Flash. "I think we should show you what happens when you ignore us for 3 weeks straight you shit" And without any further comment the beating began.

Travis started on his kidneys and ribs whilst the others cheered on, Peter took each punch even when he felt his ribs crack under the constant punches. He was then chucked on the floor where the group descended on him. Throwing punches and kicks every chance they got before dragging Peter into the boys toilets and giving him 3 swirly's. When he thought it was over he felt one of them grab his soaked hair and drag him out of the toilet and chuck him on the tiles. He glanced up to see Brad smirking down at him evilly. "Next time you come in here with us, you'll be leaving like the baby you are. For now you can ride down some stairs" He hissed and hands shoved his smaller body into a crate that rested in the room and he was kicked down some stairs. He let out a low groan as he heard his tormentors walk away.

"Fuck." He mutters, getting up shakily and going into the toilets at the end of the stairs. He groaned in relief seeing they left his face alone. They always did when they beat him up so he didn't have as much evidence. He just looked like a drowned rat. He grunted in discomfort as he breathed deeply. He knew he had a few cracked or possibly broken ribs, his kidneys killed and his left leg was hurting horribly but he was able to put pressure on it without limping so he figured he could just pass off his drowned rat look for the rain that was going on out side. He shuffled up to the exit and started his painful walk back to the tower.

**************

Tony and Pepper sat at home waiting for Peter to arrive. He'd texted saying he was hanging out with Ned for a bit then he'd be home so neither of them had sent Happy to grab him. "Baby cheeks has entered the building" The A.I announces and Pepper looks up from her work with a smile. She looked over when Peter walked in and winced at the sight. Peter was soaked, he looked ready to crash out and he seemed to be hiding something.

"Pete, why didn't you call for a lift?" She asks getting up to hug him but pauses when he pulls away. "Pete?" She asks

"Sorry, I got hit with a dodge ball during gym so I'm a bit sore. Plus you really don't want to hug me, the showers aren't working in the gym right now" He says softly, Pepper nods smiling softly.

"Go take a nice long shower, Tony get him some warm pajama's out and then we'll watch some movies and have hot coco together ok?" Peter just nods and hurries off down the hall. Pepper turns to Tony.

"He was limping." She says angrily. Tony nods holding up his tablet and crooked a finger for her to join him.

"What is it?"

"School surveillance" He mutters. Both watch the video of Peter getting beat up, their blood boiling as they watch. Tony takes a deep breath. "Friday. Get him the Iron man Footie Pajama's out. The one with the butt patch snap." He mutters, Friday agrees. "We let him come to us Pepper. Give him 2 weeks." Pepper looks shocked.

"What if they-" Tony hushes her.

"They hurt him too much we get involved earlier, we can't helicopter parent. He can handle it but trust me. He wont like us getting involved with this, not unless he asks. 2 weeks to tell us, if he doesn't we fix it." He says strictly. His fiancé huffs but nods gently. Peter soon entered the room blushing darkly as he stood in the footed sleeper, pulling a bit at the back where the butt snapped shut.

"Why" He groaned and Tony grinned.

"It's cold, your in trouble for walking home in the rain. Suck it up, sit down and watch white chicks with us" That was all that was said as Peter and his parents sat and watched White chicks. Pepper constantly throwing him glances through out the movie.

She was going to kill those boys.


	2. Panic attacks and warnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete almost gets raped, Remembers a past events.  
> Avengers cuddle.  
> Pepper gets MAD.  
> Bruce warns of consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right so the summary summieries all that happens in this chapter for those who get Triggered. I don't think it's too bad until they start to strip him but yeah. That's where you stop, or if anything does trigger you Please not that the moment you get past the 'And then he left Gym' Bit you are likely to get triggered.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

So after the first day the beatings continued, it almost became a routine.

Flah did the morning beatings.

The twins caught him on his first break. No matter how quickly he left his lessons, they always managed to catch him and hurt him. 

By lunch he'd end up in a locker waiting for Ned to grab him as his ribs or kidneys stung, Travis was to thank for this.

By the end of the day it was either Brad or Trip that took care of him.

By the end he'd be bloody and bruised and panting. That was what it was like for 4 days, from Monday to Thursday they beat the crap out of him for shits and giggles.

By Friday everything seemed to cool off.

Flash didn't hit him in the morning.

The twins didn't find him on break.

He actually got to eat lunch out side of a locker.

The day was going well.

**_ And then he left Gym again. _ **

The halls where empty and Peter was feeling incredibly nervous. His spider senses were going mad but he couldn't pin point it until as he was walking past the boys toilets. Hands reached out and grabbed him into the toilets making him yelp and turn to fight. He froze at the sight of the twins and Trip. "Hey Penis" Trip growled. "Remember what we said Monday, well we decided we didn't have the money for that to waist right now, but I figured.....We could play a bit." The boy grinned at Peter who gulped, backing up as he saw lube laying on the floor. "Oh suck it up, you liked it last time" Trip purred, The twins grabbed a hold of his arms though they seemed reluctant at that, Peter gave a pull to get away but he couldn't get out. He hated that he was still recovering his strength from the whole regression thing. The twins grunt and held him down on the floor. Peter panicked more as he felt them move around him. His shirt was torn from his body as well as his trousers, Adam gave a low whistle at the sight of Peter's body. Large bruises layered his chest and abdomen, but he was clearly inspecting Peter's muscle definition. "When did you start working out Penis?" He questions, punching Peter in the stomach who in return coughs violently. "Trying to stand up for your self?" He punches again this time in the ribs. "To bad that they seem useless, probably steroids." Trip growls out reaching for Peter's trousers and throwing them away. Just as he was reaching for Peter's plaid boxers the bathroom door slammed open. The group and Peter turned to see Pepper Potts and Black Widow staring into the room. Peter breaths out deeply, trying to sit up against the twins hold. They clamp down harder making him hiss out. 

"You have to the count of three to let go of Peter before we string you up like Halloween decorations." Pepper threatens, the boys let go and release Peter immediately bolted up off the floor and slid back. Pepper immediately grabbed a hold of him and inspected him. "Boys. Your principle will be talking to you. Natasha, could you kindly lead them in to him with all their supplies." She takes Peter out side of the room and to the car, Peter shook in a bit of shock.  Pepper got Peter in the car and before she could even talk to him he broke down. He sobbed heavily into his hands as he curled up, Pepper reached over and pulled the boy closer to her, hushing him gently. "Shh shhh Peter, you're safe. You're ok" She rubbed his back as he sobbed into her.

"I thought they were gonna-again-I" He sobbed more into her and Pepper tightened her hold on the sobbing teen. "Mom I don't-please" He tried to get his words out but all that came out was a strangled plead. 

"Shh baby boy, it's ok I got you." She mummers, seeing Natasha coming out looking pissed off. "Tell me after we get to the tower, Bruce needs to look at him like yesterday." Pepper mutters, rubbing the sobbing boy's back as Natasha got in the drivers seat and drove.

**********

The ride to the tower was equally too long as it was too short. Peter didn't stop crying the entire time, in a midst of a episode and he was working him self up more and more as they got closer to home. Pepper had done everything she could think of to calm him down, so when she saw Bucky and Steve at the garage doors waiting to help she almost collapsed in relief. Steve moved over right away and opened the door.  "What happened?" He asks, brushing some of Peter's tears away and flinching as he pulled back and into Pepper.

"Some boys tried to...." Pepper pauses trying to phrase it without setting him off more. "I'll explain when Bruce looks at him, I need him to calm down first and nothing's working." She sounded desperate, panicked as Peter let out another chocked sob. "He's barely took a breath between the crying and I'm getting worried" She explains, Bucky shoves Steve out of the way and pulls Peter with him out of the car and makes the boy sit with his back against the wall facing towards him. 

"Peter. Look at me" He orders, Peter shakes his head quickly and Bucky groans a bit. "Peter Stark Parker, look at your uncle Bucky right now" He orders. That got Peter's attention and when he did look at Bucky the man could see the panic in his eyes. "Ok, Peter you're having a anxiety attack ok? We're gonna relax and try to calm our breathing ok?" He says softly watching Peter try to calm down. "Can you take my hand, and squeeze it in the rhythm of one and two. Breathing at the same rhythm?" He asks. Peter took his hand and squeezed quickly.

"onetwoonetwoonetwo" Bucky shook his head.

"Like this Peter. One." He breathed in and squeezed again. "Two." He breathed out. Peter tried to copy. "one....Two.....one.....two..." Soon Peter was focused on the breathing and counting he hadn't noticed the other 3 members in the room watching silently.  Once Peter calmed down Bucky rubbed his hair.

"Nice pants" He teased lightly, causing the boy to blush. "Want to talk about it?" He asks, letting the boy continue to squeeze his hand and breath. Pepper makes to step in but Steve stops her whispering.

"He did this with me in the war when I had panic attacks, Peter's in a state right now where he'll be focused on something other then the story. Don't break the trance" He mutters. They watch Peter mull it over for a bit before nodding.

"....They tried to rape me....Again." He mumbles and Pepper's head springs up.

"Again?" Bucky asks gently, voice soothing and sweet like honey and Peter nods.

"Well...Trip did. The twins were holding me down and looked like they didn't want to be there. But Trip did it before....before the bite." He mumbles. A shiver running up his spine as tears fell from his face. "It was the same week uncle Ben died. Me and Trip, I thought we were friends. I was heading round his for a game night like we always did on a Monday. He gave me this drink of soda, I drank it and I remember getting fuzzy. I couldn't move properly and he proposed a new 'game'.....He raped me and called it a fucking game" He squeezed espically hard on that one and Bucky hissed. "Sorry..." He mutters. "I...I know I should of come to you guys when they showed up and started picking on me again....but he promised if I did he'd do it all over again and then do it to May. I didn't....I couldn't let it happen. Not even to May. No one deserves it" He sobbed out and Pepper went around Steve and took her boy in her arms. 

"Oh Pete." She mummers, glancing at Bucky she nods. "Thank you" She smiles, getting the boy up the group head to the elevator. Peter rammed deeply into Pepper's arms as the elevator went down. Bruce and Tony took one look at Peter and swore.  Bruce found 3 broken ribs, 4 cracked ribs and serious bruising of Peter's muscles and kidneys. He frowned.

"Ok, so you're not gonna like what I'm about to say but he might start wetting the bed" Bruce says seriously, Peter chokes on a laugh.

"What?" He asks shocked and Bruce smiles softly. "Not only are your kidneys bruised harshly and your bladder has also been damaged. Until it's fully healed its very likely you're going to have accidents at night and entirely possible that you'll have them during the day" Peter goes quiet and gulps.

"Well....If I....what if I do....you know?" He blushed darkly and Bruce sighs rubbing his hair.

"For a while it might just mean wearing protection, diapers or such to make sure you're not ruining pants of being embarrassed." He says gently and Peter groans loudly.

"We need to talk about school. I know you want to go back Peter and finish high school...but we can't let you go alone" Pepper said softly, making Peter groan even more.

"I know Under-roo's sucks. But listen, if it means I get to skive off a few meetings to sit in the back of a physics class and talk crap then..." Tony shrugged evilly. Pepper glared at him.

"You and me can't go Tony, The press would have a field day trying to figure out why Peter has Tony Stark and Pepper Potts shadowing him." She sighs and rubs her head. "You'll be taking either Clint or Bucky with you when you go in from now on. They'll be labelled as body guards and because they're so un-known to the public they won't cause much of a ruckus." Peter moans a little more.

"Don't I get a say?" He asks in a huff. Clint slings his arm around Peter.

"Totally would give you that option spandex man but I'm not arguing with Pepper on this one. Look at you Pete. I'm shocked your not dead" He comments. Natasha nods with a huff.

"I tried talking to that principle of yours to get the boys expelled but all he did was send them off. Told me I had no place fighting peoples battles and that their parents spend a lot of their time, effort and money for the boys to stay and that you only brought their scores up." She grunts out in annoyance. Tony huffs.

"Prick." He grunts before stretching. "Hey, The weekend is time to relax so lets all just have a movie night yeah?" The Avengers nodded "Ok, You guys head up. Me and Pep need a word with Peter" The group send him apologetic looks before leaving the boy and his parents alone. Peter squirmed under their stares.

"You're lucky you're hurt Peter, or so help me I'd spank you in front of the whole team" Pepper breaks the silence and shakes her head, hugging her boy close to her. "My god, you scared me so much" She mummers, kissing his head. "Did you go to the police after it happened?" She asked him and Peter smiled softly at her.

"Tried, his dad just paid the police off to ignore it. Said I was attention seeking." He mummers and Tony swears softly before joining the hug.

"You're lucky the press doesn't know yet or I'd be in every one of your classrooms for the rest of your high school life!" He threatens and cuddles his boy closer. "Fucking pricks." He mutters. "Lets go watch some movies" The three soon moved up stairs and joined the Avengers for movie night, it was a lot of fun and helped Peter relax.


	3. Peter gets a Spankin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's the body guard, Peter's day is going bad and he has a sore butt by the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a spankin'
> 
> You have been warned.

Peter's weekend wasn't the best.

**Friday evening had led to him sleeping in the common room with all of the Avengers, thankfully no nightmares or accidents.**

**Saturday was a different story. He'd woken up to soaked sheets and Pepper constantly telling him it was 'ok' and 'accidents happen'. He'd never felt like such a toddler in his life as he was ushered into his bathroom to shower and Pepper changed the sheets. Tony had lightly teased him but had hugged him after wards. A few hours later he'd had a second accident that worried them both.**

**Sunday consisted of the same thing and ended with him in the lab with Bruce. Bruce had checked his kidney's and his bladder and sighed heavily, looking to his parents he rubs his head.**

**_"He's got a bladder infection, the beatings have bruised his kidneys and weakened his bladder. He's going to need to take anti biotic for the next few weeks. These accidents are likely to repeat them selves as well so...protection might be the best option" He says watching Pepper and Tony nod together. Peter gapes awkwardly._ **

**_"No, you can't be serious" He groans loudly, a huff escaping his lips. "You can't be fucking serious" He mutters, a puff escaping him. Pepper sends him a warning look and he looks away._ **

**_"Ok, I can get some in shortly. I heard they got some adult diapers with our faces on them" Tony teased and Peter groaned loudly. Pepper snickers softly and comes over running a hand through his hair._ **

**_"Sorry Pete." She mummers._ **

*********

That was why on Monday morning when he woke up Peter seriously debated skipping school. He lied in his bed, he could feel the wetness around his waist and groaned heavily. He could hear Clint and Pepper chatting in the kitchen and listened in. "So if he does have an accident at school I highly doubt he'll mention it. Just try to get him to check between classes, break and lunch. Don't argue with him and for all that is holy don't embarrass him. He's dealing with Bullies as it is and doesn't need his 'body guard' to-" Clint's laugh echo's through the room.

"God Pep if you keep going we might as well shrink the boy back to a toddler" He said, Tony could see him shaking his head. "Besides. He's probably listening in on this conversation right now" He says and Peter could hear the smirk in his voice and Peter let out another groan as his door opened and Clint stood smirking in the door way. "Morning short stack" Clint grinned and flopped onto Peter's bed. The teen let out a low groan.

"Clint, Get off" He huffs out angrily, pushing at the man who laid next to him. Clint shook his head and pulled the covers back, a smirk on his face as he raised an eyebrow at the boy. Peter felt his face flush darkly at the soaked garment, fully aware the picture of Hawkeye was barely visible as it laid fully displayed for Clint to see.

"I...." He flushes a bit squirming a little under the archer's stare. "I urm...need to shower" He mutters getting up awkwardly. Clint grins a bit and teasingly grabs Peter.

"Oh no no no, You clearly need a change." He teased and Peter squeaked loudly and pushes away. "I'm kidding kiddo, go shower. You stink" He shoved the teen towards the bathroom with a cheeky grin and Peter groans loudly. "You're picking on me again" He groans and Clint just laughs as Peter showers. He knew that the day was going to be long.

*******************

Clint followed Peter happily through the halls, scanning them as they walked. Peter got nervous at the sight of a tanned boy and Clint put his hand on his shoulder with a smile.  "Penis!" The guy yells making his way towards them and Clint would of flinched at how quickly Peter's body prepped it's self for a hit. "What's with the sitter?" He asks, eyes scanning over Clint. Peter looked to Clint with a sigh.

"I'm here to ensure Peter's safety." Clint says casually, arms crossed over his chest. 

"What can you do? You can't hit kids" Flash said with a smirk and moved towards Peter, Clint moved closer to Flash an easy smile on his face.

"Oh, I can actually. Legally you're threatening my charge and that gives me a right to take your ass home." He says with a slight head tilt. Peter watched as Flash contemplated this and just smirked at him.

"We'll see you at break Penis" He growled storming off. Peter let out a shuddered breath and looked at Clint who winked at him happily. Peter just sighs walking to his first lesson. Spanish.

Clint was apparently really good at Spanish and Peter was 99.9% sure he was swearing quietly towards the teacher in Spanish when ever they turned their back.

Peter's second lesson was AP English. Clint did not enjoy this lesson and was a slight distraction to Peter, Ned and MJ who had appeared out of no where and joined their table. 

Break time arrived and Peter was fully prepared for the twins to be the one to embarrass him, it was Clint who did when he dragged Peter to the nurses office and popped him into her personal toilet. "urm...." Peter stood unsure of what Clint was doing until he felt his trousers pulled down and his 'protective underwear' was shown in all of its soaked glory. "Clint!" He hissed. Clint gave him a long silent look and took his own bag and dug around until he pulled out a spare one with cream, powder and wipes. 

"Don't 'Clint' me Peter. You where meant to tell me when you need a change. If you get a rash it's your own fault. Now either change your self or I'll do it." He warns. Peter is quick to take supplies and shove Clint out. Locking the door he got to work changing himself. Once he was clean he left and glanced at Clint's disappointed gaze and gulps. "The next time I have to force you into here you won't be sitting comfortably for the rest of this day" He warns and Peter nods, blushing darkly as they make their way to his next two lessons.

AP Chemistry was interesting, Clint wanted to mix a load of chemicals together and that resulted in him and Peter being made to sit with a T.A watching them. Peter knew he should go change but he was looking forward to the next lesson so just sat in it as they made their way to his 4th class for the day. 

That class was Engineering and Peter got so engrossed he didn't hear Clint telling him it was time to go when he was the last one in the room. "Peter." Clint warns when Peter finally pays attention. "We need to get you changed and then some food" He says softly and Peter blinks in surprise. 

"I didn-" Clint levels him with a look and he resigns to following Clint to the nurses office, once in her toilet again Peter waits expectantly for his supplies but blinks in surprise when Clint just sets the bag down, locks the door and pulls Peter towards the toilet and sits on it. "Clint?" He asks as Clint hooks his finger towards him.

"What did I say earlier Peter?" He repeats and Peter gulps loudly. "I'll make it quick, then you can change and we'll go grab lunch" He said sternly and Peter groans, going over to Clint with a slight pout.

"I didn't mean to. I just really wanted to get to class" He mumbles and Clint nods. Clint's fingers pulled the boys trousers down and exposed the wet Ironman diaper. He groaned as Clint patted his butt.

"I get it. I really do, but your disobeying the rules that where placed to keep you safe." He slid the diaper down and off of Peter and patted his butt lightly before bringing his hand down in a quick swat on Peter's left cheek. Peter squeaked a little. "We know this is difficult for you Peter." A second swat fell on the right. "But you can't just not change or go to the bathroom." He went back to the left cheek. "I want to protect you Pete. Against bullies" He hit the right cheek. "Against your self" The left cheek jiggled. "People who are out to hurt you" He started to pick up speed, Peter's butt turning a brilliant red as he moved onto his sit spots. "We want to protect you, we can't do that if you bite your tongue or refuse to take care of your self." He went quiet after that. Making sure his sit spots matched his butt in redness. "Now get on the floor and lets get you changed." He says and Peter lets out a deep throated groan as a few tears slipped from his eyes. "It's nothing I've never seen before" He mumbles and Peter just huffs in annoyance doing as he was told. "We're heading home after this because your excused from Gym so I hope you're ready for a twenty minute drive" Clint said happily and got to work on the boy.

"Clint....." He whimpers, Clint shook his head and finished quickly, patting his hulk padded butt and passed him his jeans.

"Lets go" He says stretching. Peter just huffs out in annoyance but does as told. "Keep huffing and I'll take your jeans away when we get back" He warns and Peter squeaks following Clint to the car, he reached for the front seat but Clint shook his head. "Naughty boys sit in the back" He says making Peter groan even more but obey. The moment his butt connected with seat he let out a low hiss and squirmed. Clint smirked at him through the mirror and Peter glared.

It was a long ride back to the tower and Peter was met with two very concerned looking parents at the garage. He squirmed under their stares as he climbed out and Clint told them about his day. Especially when he heard Clint so casually talk about the spanking he'd been given. Pepper raised her eyebrows and Tony smirked at Peter.  "Poor baby boy." He crooned and Peter just groaned loudly.

"Could you not?" Peter whines and Pepper swats both Tony and Peter's butts with a glare.

"Stop acting so childishly Tony. And you Young man. I'm just glad you didn't get a rash. Go up to our floor, no trousers for the evening. If you can't learn to tell us when you need a change we'll make sure it's easy to see." She said sending the blushing teen up stairs.

"We're doing it again" Tony mutters once he's out of sight and the other two nodded. "We're babying him and he knows it" He groans heavily and Pepper just chuckles lightly.

"Well once he gets out of diapers we'll treat him as an teenager. For now though, we'll treat him as the toddler he's acting like" She says casually.

The night went off with Pepper sticking close to Peter and keeping an eye on him whilst Tony teased him lightly about his spanking. When Peter went to bed Steve had come up at Pepper's request and given the grown man a spanking of his own to teach him not to tease. Pepper had the event recorded and made plans to use it later when he teased her.


	4. Complications.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things kind of fuck up a bit.

The last 3 week's of Peter's life had been equally as amazing and safe as it had been humiliating.

He'd been having constant accidents to the point Bruce was worried his bladder was never going to recover. But thankfully the last week prooved that wrong as it was just when he slept he seemed to loose control now but they're weren't sure if that'd go away or not.

He hadn't been beat up once since Clint and Bucky had taken over being his body guards.

Ned had started an internship with a small programing company, he had actually turned on down from Tony saying he'd want to apply like everyone else. Though later he groaned and complained how stupid he was. ((Tony promised the moment he saw Ned's name on a application form he was taking him))

MJ had started hanging round him more, Clint and Bucky both liked her which was also good. They even left the two alone at lunch, obviously watching from afar but they let the two chat about what ever.

Peter had been having a good three weeks, but it was all about to go to shit.

"Pete! Come on we're late!" Clint's voice echo's and Peter's running out of his room, pulling a hoodie over his shirt. Pepper chucks a bag of apples at Peter who catches them and start's munching on them. 

"Thanks Mom!" He calls, Pepper rolls her eyes. 

"Tomorrow you are going to eat a proper breakfast!" Peter waves his hand as he stuffs the apple into his mouth and finishes it before starting a second. Clint stares at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm hungry" He says defensively and Clint just raised his hands in surrender as he took Peter to school.

*******

Clint had arrived to the school and kept his door locked. Peter was confused until he looked up and spotted all of his bullies outside, with their parents standing beside them. Clint groans loudly and makes a call.

"Hey Stark, we have a parent bully conference going on right now. Wanna come down and chat your way around them?" Tony let out a low groan and responded stiffly, like he had been told how to answer before.

"I can't, remember? Not letting people know I'm his dad or legal guardian till he's ready" He groaned and Peter bit his lip awkwardly.

"Tony. I....you could say you have temporary guardian ship. Just say May's out of town, that's what Ned's mom did for me last year when she had work" Peter mumbles and silence envelopes the car.

"You sure kid?" Tony asks and Peter nods before realising this is a phone not real life.

"Yeah. Just say its temporary" He repeats and Tony sighs hanging up.  The two wait in silence.

*******

Turns out all of his bullies had complained to their parents about Peter's body guard, the two not there was Flash and Tri[ Tony and Clint where not impressed.

"That man is a menace, he threatened our children!" The Mrs.Phillips pointed a bony finger towards Clint who just raised an eyebrow at her.

"He called my boy a crack whore's dream!" Mr.Brixton growled out.

"Punched my baby boy in the gut!" Mrs.Moore accused and Clint just shrugged at Tony's raised eyebrow.

"Enough." Peter's principle demanded, a glare shot at all the parents. "I've been in formed as to why Peter has required a body guard for the last 3 weeks. I sent home letters telling you about your children bullying Mr.Parker and yet you come here complaining about Mr.Barton." He starts.

"In my defence. You're kids are all assholes." Clint says with a shrug, Tony snickered and Peter copied his principle with a face palm.

"My Travis is a very smart boy, he's not a bully." Mrs.Moore argues and Tony just sighed, putting a hand up to the principle he starts to talk. 

"I have had Peter in my care for the last 3 weeks whilst his aunt is...away. He came home a week straight with server bruising on his ribs, in his kidneys and on his legs. Your children cracked his ribs and laughed at him when he begged them to stop." All of the parents made to interrupt him, Tony raised a hand. "Oh I'm not done. I know it was them because I took the CTV from the school and looked it over. I watched everything. I almost sued each and every one of you for even thinking it was ok to let the boys off with something so horrible." He turned to the principle next. "And you let that little shit Trip off when he attempted to rape Peter. Saying that Boys just like to have fun." He stood up angrily. " **Rape** isn't a 'boys having fun' situation. I want these boys and that Trip Taylor expelled for being a danger to students, not just Peter because they don't just pick on him!" Tony demands.

Peter watches in silence as shit hits the fan.

"My son is a danger to Peter? Your wards the one who is apparently built like a body builder under that hoody!" Mr.Moore pointed an accusing finger to Peter.

"Peter is built in a way an engineer is built. It's wiry muscle. Your sons the one that happily left him with an almost broken leg last month!" Tony argues.

"My boys aren't a danger to anyone, they bring the whole schools GPA up!" Mr.Phillips argues and Tony turns to him with a snap of his head.

"Oh? You're sons might bring the GPA up but they certainly drag the reputation down. Check their Facebook. They like to talk shit about this school twenty four seven." Tony hisses out. "Your boys also held Peter down during the attempted rape!" He yells, silence enters the room and Mr and Mrs. Phillips turn to their boys who look down in shame.

"I think that's enough. Mr.Barton will continue to be here to watch over Peter's safety. I think for now the boys and him should head to class. The adults will talk here." All the boys and Clint leave the room. Clint immediately steering Peter away from a misplaced hit from Travis who growls in annoyance.

"We'll get you Peter." He growls out and Peter gulped heavily, letting Clint lead him away from them. Peter gripped his shirt lightly and sighed a bit.

"You good?" Clint asks and Peter nods a little muttering softly on the way. 

"Need the nurses office" He mutters and Clint's eyes widen in surprise before nodding and taking him there. He followed Peter in and raised a brow at the boy as he dug out the diaper from his bag and blushed. "I keep them on because even though they've mostly stopped during the day if I stress out or get a scare I still....yeah" He explained and Clint nodded.

"Understandable. Bruce said that'd happen. You good here?" He asks, receiving a nod he waits out side.

The day was just going to get worse.

******

Lunch time rolled around and Ned wasn't in so MJ had just kind of shuffled over with a sigh and looked to Peter and Clint with a raised brow.

"Rumour has it Trip and his gang will be waiting for you at the back and front entrance after school. Suggest you eat and go Parker" She mummers, her eyes glancing up at them.

It was weeks after Peter knew her that he realised it wasn't MJ being rude. He found out she had social anxiety. Something that made her nervous about talking to new people or letting people in. She'd pushed her self this year, talking to people, joining the decathlon team. She was trying and succeeding in getting better. Peter liked it. Liked her. But he wasn't about to admit it.

"Right. Thanks Kid. Need a ride home? Sure you don't want to go to gym too" Clint asks, and Peter can see the smirk on his lips as MJ nods and eats quietly with both of the men.

Peter's phone buzzed with a text from the man sat next to him reading **'I'm telling your dad about this girl' ** he groaned internally.

********

"They're being suspended." Tony said the moment Peter walked onto his floor. "They're being suspended for 2 days and that Trip boy is being expelled." He sighed heavily.

"Yay?" Peter says cautiously, trying to figure out why Tony didn't seem happy. His biggest bully was outed from his school.

"They're being suspended, he's being expelled and your body guards aren't allowed back" He finished and Peter groaned. That's why he sounded annoyed.

"OK...but I can't fight back. I might have super strength but if I fight back I'll-"

"Get expelled for fighting. I know" Tony finishes and sighed heavily. "I don't know what to say Pete. I really don't. I did everything I could as a 'temporary guardian' but I can't do anything unless they know about us, and I can't because that's not fair to you or Pepper and it certainly isn't fair to others." He starts rambling and Peter looks to Pepper and mutters.

"And he thinks I get my rambling from my moms side" He remarks, she chuckled and kisses his head.

"He doesn't have much time left there Tony. He's got a 14 months left and then he can leave them all behind in a wind of 'fuck you all' Less if he graduates early" Pepper remarks and Peter flushed, already remembering the talk Pepper had with his principle about Peter's fast track path.

"Yeah and what? He just keeps getting beat up? Keeps coming back with cracked ribs, broken bones-bloody noses and they just let it slide?" Tony argues.

" _Tony_?" Peter tries.

"I don't want my son going to a place where he's getting beat up every thirty seconds because he's not allowed to defend him self."

" _ **Tony**_!" Peter tries again to get his attention.

"What do we do if he comes home one day and this time you and Nat weren't there to stop them? What if those assholes hurt him too much he can't walk home? What if-"

" ** _Dad_**!" Peter snaps, blushing brilliantly as Tony squawks and freezes. "Do not make a big deal of that." Peter orders, pointing at Tony with a huff. "Go to the school board. Report the actions taken, use the evidence. They'll handle the rest. Until then, Clint and Bucky aren't allowed in the school-"

"Yeah Pete, they can't go in! You'll be in danger once their back!" Tony argues and Peter breaths heavily.

"No, they aren't allowed **in** school to follow me. No one said they couldn't wait **out** side the school protecting me." Peter finished, and Tony blinked slowly before catching on.

"I could hack into the camera's. Have them watch out for any incoming danger, moment any of them start to hurt you they can come handle it-we could bug you. Get more evidence." Tony started going through a list of things they could do whilst Pepper got a hold of the school board. Peter was safe for the next two days, but it would take a week to process the meeting with the school board.

By the time they where finished the three where exhausted. Peter wanted to crawl into his own bed but his parents had pulled blankets out of what he thinks is thin air and just chucks it over them all. Peter used Tony as a pillow as he soon fell asleep.

Tony had a big smile on his face as he mouths to Pepper. _**'He called me Dad'**_


	5. It's been sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get fixed
> 
> And Peter gets some amazing news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Молодой паук - Young Spider

It was Monday.

The first Monday where Clint and Bucky wouldn't be allowed in with him. The first Monday that the large amount of his bullies would be back. To say Peter was dreading it was an understatement, he was pretty sure he'd rather die then go in today but he promised to stick it out until they could get the school board did anything.

So Peter got up, showered and changed. He soon entered the kitchen to see Natasha and Pepper chatting in the kitchen, he raised an eyebrow at the two who give him easy smiles and go back to softly chatting. Peter can't help but closely listen in as he takes a bite of his waffles. "So they're gonna be on the east and west exits of the school......Any pain......Bucky.....Clint will not hold back..." Pepper's voice carried lightly and Natasha nodded along. Peter finished his food and stretched.

"I'm off" He mutters, standing up he feels a hand on his shoulder and see's its Natasha.

"Did I miss something?" Peter asked, confused as ever to why the two where being so secretive.

"Just dropping you off is all" She happily enlightens the bored looking teen as she guides him to the elevator. Peter groans already feeling like today was going to be a long day.

****

The drive to school was short and terrifying as Nat made a list of things she'd do if Peter came home with even a scrape on his chin. His favourite one was _'Using their intestine as Halloween decorations'_ That put an image in his head he'd rather forget. He spotted MJ lazily leaning against a pole with Flash Thompson talking to her, he seemed nervous as he spotted Peter and Natasha but stayed grounded. Natasha and Peter share a look and get out of the care together.

"Peter. Flash has something he wants to say" MJ says shoving the boy forward, Flash glared a little but rubbed his neck and looked at Peter.

"Thanks for getting rid of Trip." He says softly and Peter's look of surprise matched Natasha's small intake of breath. "I'm.....I'm sorry I beat you up. I promise the most I wanted to do was call you names but it was either hit you or.." Natasha grunts softly.

"Hit Peter or get hit" She finished and he winced a bit, she was always blunt.

"Not me. He'd go after my younger brother. I was trying to avoid that" He mutters, Peter nods a little. "Doesn't mean I'm not gonna keep calling you names but that's about as low as it gets" He said seriously and Peter nodded. "You get that for snatching my spot on the decathlon team." He nudged Peter's shoulder and walked off. Natasha raised her eyebrow at MJ who just nodded her head.

"MJ meet Natasha. Nat, meet MJ. I'm sure Clint's told you all about her" Peter mutters and Nat smiles taking MJ's hand and shaking it.

"I hear you know your way around a knife. Very impressive, tell me. How did you get him to apologise?" Natasha asked, MJ gave a soft blush and glanced at Peter for help who just smiled encouragingly.

"Just kinda....told him I knew his secret and watched him squirm until he agreed." She mutters and Nat raised her brow, "The secret is I don't know his secret" She chuckled awkwardly and the spy nodded with an encouraging smile.

"Smart. You might make a good spy one day." She mutters and Peter rolls his eyes.

"Ok, you and MJ are not spending time alone together." Peter decides taking his bag and MJ's arm and walking away. "See you tonight Tasha!" He calls and Nat smirks calling back.

"Goodbye Молодой паук" She calls back and MJ gives him a questioning look, he just shook his head in a 'don't ask' kind of way. Getting to the lockers was weirdly quiet, Ned showed up behind the two talking about the Spanish test they had to take.

"Where is everyone?" MJ asked looking around, Peter knew who she meant and apparently Ned agreed.

"They're all in the head teacher's office being given the riot act. None of them will be in Spanish so lets move!" Ned pulled on Peter's arm and Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you at lunch MJ!" He waved as she just rolled her eyes and jokingly called after him.

"Don't be late loser" She threatens loosely and Peter just shoots her a grin.

"And make you wait? Never!" Peter laughs at the look of annoyance that crosses her face as they finally get to Spanish.

*******

The test in Spanish was easy, Peter passed that with flying colours no doubt. It was English that had him worried when he spotted Travis sitting behind his desk, Peter held back a gulp and the urgency to run as he sat with Ned on his right side and MJ on his left of him. Travis just waved at them with an easy smile that made Peter tense up.

The class started and everything seemed to be going fine, accept Travis kept lightly kicking his chair making him jutter every time he tried to write something down. As the class progressed so had the power of the kicks, as well as objects flying at the back of Peter's head. But he bared it, he wasn't about to snap at juvenile tactics, this was better then the punches anyway.

By the end Peter was feeling to drained to care about the fact Travis was following him, Ned and MJ. He almost laughed when MJ smacked the boy away with her note book yelling ' _Stalker_!'. That got him to at least back off a bit, but Peter could feel eyes on him. Everywhere he turned he spotted one of the bullies watching his every move. It was un-nerving to say the least. Not to mention Peter was pretty sure they'd of attacked at break.

But they were leaving him alone.

Chemistry was boring as always, Peter felt MJ leaning on him as she doodled away and he watched quietly, his eyes watching each line she made with the led in her pencil and smiled. "Looks good" He whispers, she grunts and nods a little. "I mean it. I think you've really captured the look of boredom on my face" He chimes and she chuckles.

"It's easy when its such a natural expression on you" She mutters. That's how Chemistry went, he'd answer random questions chucked their way and watched MJ draw quietly. Engineering was something that had him on his heels, any time he moved he caught sight of one of the twins and could see them giving him dirty looks. He'd dodged a few 'random' pieces of metal shards coming his way, he even had to move Ned out of the way a few times.

Lunch arrived and MJ hooked her arm around his and dragged him to the front of the school. Peter shot her a confused look as they got to the exit.

Then it clicked.

All of the Avengers sat waiting with a blanket on the grass bank just out side his school. A picnic basket sat with them as Pepper waved lightly to the boy and grinned. "Hey Pete" She said with a grin. "You're MJ right?" She asks after dragging the boy down onto the blanket, where he was sandwiched between Tony and Steve, she held her hand out.

"Y-yeah, Michelle is fine i-if you want" She mumbles, taking the hand. Peter grinned at her and teased lightly.

"MJ wrote a paper on Pepper for her social studies project last year. On how _**'Pepper Potts is the leading women of her generation'** _ aint that right MJ" He grinned as she glared at him.

"Problem with that Parker?" Peter just grinned more and Pepper rolls her eyes and pats a spot next to her.

"Join us and tell us about what's happened today because I know he won't" She spared a glance at the boy who went to get up, only to have Steve and Tony wrap their arm's around his shoulders and making him groan in annoyance as Bucky pops up from behind him and shoved a cheese sandwich in his mouth.

"They're trying to scare him. Annoy him, antagonize him. Get him to throw the first punch to claim self defence I think" She mutters, glancing at Peter for help who just shrugs. His mouth was filled with cheese.

"Huh. Heard any rumours of a jump coming up?" Pepper asks moving MJ's hair from her eyes a little. MJ shook her head quietly.

"Not to my knowledge but me and Ned have him covered until the end of the day. Then it's you guys" Peter took a moment to take this in before he gasps. 

"You hired my friends as my body guards!" He accused and everyone just laughed. Tony rubs his head and grinned a bit more.

"Damn straight we did, if we can't be there to fight them off then your girlfriend and man in the chair can" He teased and Peter glares him and MJ speak at the same time.

" **We are not dating**!" They argue together. The Avengers give a soft laugh and soon spend Peter's lunch period eating away on a picnic.

*****

Peter sat in his last class of the day, Art. MJ stood next to him quietly as he sketched lightly on the page a picture of a small figure wondering through the woods, it was a rough sketch but he was proud so far.

Peter glances at MJ's picture and whistled at the picture she drew, a girl kicking her legs off the edge of a cliff staring into your soul.

Both where pretty pleased with them selves, though Peter had to pull MJ down on the floor when a tub of paint sailed towards them. It connected with his canvas with a loud tear and Peter huffs out in surprise. Brad and Travis huff out in annoyance and glare at him. "Penis what the hell?" Brad mocks, the teacher glances over and frowns.

"Boys is there a problem?" She asks, and MJ huffs out in annoyance.

"They just tried to take Peter's head out with a can of paint. Yes there's a problem." She snarls angrily, the teacher rolls her eyes and waves them off.

"No fighting, get another canvas and start again." She says casually and Peter grunts in annoyance as he grabs a new one and sketches away again.

That lesson had been what led him to the end of the day.

*******

Peter had left class with MJ who had to go grab her little brother from his middle school so ran off pretty quickly. Peter was alone in the halls as he gathered his things quietly, he figured everything was quiet so Peter figured he was safe.

He was so **wrong**.

A fist connected with his skull just as his senses went off and he collapsed. He grunted out and turned to see the twins, Travis, Brad and surprisingly Trip standing over him and grinning at him menacingly. Trip's hand curled around Peter's neck as he lifted him up and slammed him into the lockers with so much force his head spun a bit. "Hey shit head" He said growled into Peter's ear. "Missed you." He sneers and Peter groans lowly. 

"Yeah, that hired muscle isn't very useful if they let you get beat" Travis growls, connecting a punch into his stomach. "See, because of your dumb ass each of our asses got spanked raw. So we figured. Give you a beating you wont forget, Spank you silly, diaper that ass up and walk you through school as the baby you are." Travis growls and Peter coughs a bit of oxygen in.

"What's your obsession with getting me diapered? Got a fetish or something man?" He sassed, earning a punch in the jaw.

"I'd watch your mouth" He growls, a smirk covering his face as they drag him to the toilets and the group starts to pummel into him. His ribs where attacked the most, along with his face and stomach. He could barely breath when Trip grabbed a hold of Peter and pulled him towards him. "Lets get this over with. 50 each right guys?" He sneered and Peter gave a grunt as he pushed away from trip. Managing to get him back a few feet and slipping past the group. "Fuck! Grab him!"

Peter ran fast through the halls and almost collapsed in relief at the sight of Tony at the end of the hall way. The man took one look at Peter and pulled on a gauntlet. Peter crashed into Tony's chest, shaking like a leaf as the bullies rounded the corner and froze. "M-Mr.Stark!" Trip's voice echo's awkwardly and Tony sneers at them all. 

"Pete. Go out the doors, Bucky is waiting with Steve." He ushered the boy out and Peter shook a little at the sight of the soldier. 

"Shit kid" Bucky rushed him to the car quickly.

////

"So. You just beat up Peter." Tony states calmly, walking towards the boys with an easy smile. He heard each one of them gulp. "Want to explain before I destroy you physically and socially?" He growled deeply.

"He deserved it. He's nothing but a dumb orphan boy with no one who cares about him." Trip snaps out, before immediately covering his mouth in realisation at what he said.

"Oh, I'll get to Peter's rapist in a minute." Tony says casually. "See, Peter is very important to the Avengers. To me and Pepper. The fact that Peter just ran to me covered in blood, sweat and tears and was terrified. Do you have any idea how pissed off you made not only me but two super soldiers, two spies, The fucking Hulk and Pepper freaking Potts. Do you realise how ruined you and your families are going to be?" He growls, stepping into their personal bubble. The teens backed up a little but Trip stood his ground as he tried to punch Tony in the face who just simply grabbed his hand in the gauntlet and punched him out cold.

"You can't hit minors!" Travis shouts in shock and Tony just tilts his head calmly.

"Oh I can't? Lets see what happens when you try punching me again huh?" He asks, grinning as he spots two figures walking up behind the boys. Travis's fist came sailing towards him and Tony dodged. "There is an amazing thing called self-" He punches Travis in the gut. "Defence. it allows me-" He elbows him in the back and lets him fall to the floor with a groan. "To protect my self from punks like you." He turned to Brad and the twins who back up into the two figures. The Principle gulps as Steve holds his arm and raises a brow.

"I'd call each of their parents and explain that they're expelled as well as the police. We're reporting aggravated assault on Peter am I understood." Steve said in his Captain America voice. Tony just grinned at the boys and brought his hand down on Travis as he tries to stand up, knocking him back down again with ease. Almost like wack-a-mole.

"Hey Stevie. Pete's in the car with Bucky, so we'll check him out in a moment. Are you three boys that are un-touched and awake under this understanding that you will be dealt with for harming my kid?" Tony asks, watching them nod he tilts his head with a shark like grin and turns. "Good. See you boys in court." He and Steve walk straight to the car, leaving the two unconscious bodies in the hall. Tony got one look at Peter and almost turned around to hurt the other three. Would have too if Peter hadn't grabbed his shirt with tears running down his eyes.

"Dad" His voice cracked, Tony immediately grabs the boy close to him and rubs his back and glances at Bucky.

"What's the damage?" He asks, voice stiff as the car drives towards the tower.

"Broken nose, seems like 3 broken or cracked rips. Possible concussion because of the large bump on his head." He mutters, eyes on the rode. "Think that he might of also got his gut a few times. Hoping they haven't set him back in recovery" He says casually and Peter just groans loudly.

"I just want my boxers. Is that too hard to ask?" Peter moans and Tony just grins.

"I mean. You look very cute in a diaper." He teased and Peter pushes away. 

"That's it. I'm calling you Tony from now on." Peter decides and Tony gasps.

"No! please, call me dad!" Tony reasons.

The car ride was a lot of fun for Peter.

********

Peter watched quietly as his Bullies stood on trial. As promised Tony had reported all of the incidents to the police and it had led to this moment.

Right now it was Peter who had to talk about the events that led to this situation. "Mr.Parker, can you explain in detail the pain these boys have caused you?" One of Tony's lawyers asked him, Peter couldn't remember his name but he was nice.

"It started at the start of last year. Trip had been the main reason....." Peter recalled everything. From Trip raping him to the latest attack. He had to bring up the fact they'd hurt him enough he wasn't in control of his bladder for a few weeks after the beatings. The boys future was not looking good for any of them, though Peter agreed to keep Flash out of it as he had the sense to apologise and left Peter alone.

The trial was quick and the boys where sentenced for aggravated assault and Trip got extra for the rape.

Peter admitted he cried a little when it was over.

*****

The night the trial finished the Avenger's all decided it was time for a movie marathon night. Peter chose Harry potter because he heard Steve never watched it, Peter and Pepper where both greatly offended by this and sorted him into a house (The lug got Gryffindor) and Tony had ordered everyone a pair of Pajama's that matched their houses. 

Natasha, Bruce, Pepper and Tony where Ravenclaw.

Bucky and Clint where Hufflepuff.

Peter and Steve where in Gryffindor.

The moment the movie came on almost everyone (minus Steve, Bucky and Bruce) sang the tune to the opening of the first movie loudly and excitedly. Peter was finally feeling safe and happy with his new family.

******

The night ended with Pepper and Tony dragging Peter to their floor, they had 'news' for him that had Peter nervous. Tony fidgeted lightly as he looked at Peter with a smile. "So we love you so much. We really do, so what we are about to tell you, you need to know that we love you" Tony starts, Pepper pulled out a small card that's sealed shut. A smile on her face.

"We've been wanting this for a while and we hope you'll love the idea as much as us" Pepper finishes as she hands Peter the card. He looked at them cautiously and opens the card. In side was a picture showing two small white blobs. Peter took a quick breath before looking up at them.

"Really?" He asks excitedly.

"Twins" Tony and Pepper say together and Peter grins at them.

"No way!" He hugged them tightly and the three laugh.

Peter was going to be a big brother, Life couldn't get any better.


	6. Preview - Life in the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW PREVIEW

** 'Does Tony Stark have a secret child?'  **

** 'Stark and Avenger's spotted at highschool having picnic with student - is Stark a dad?'  **

**'Why is Tony Stark interested in young child genius? Possible love child?' **

Peter, Pepper and Tony stare at the news and sigh heavily. "I guess it's time we tell the news?" Peter says and his parents look at him cautiously.

"Are you sure?" Pepper asks and Peter nods. Time to reveal their big secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Petey pie.


End file.
